


Burn

by teddysheeranfics



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Violence, the girl is a raging bitch basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddysheeranfics/pseuds/teddysheeranfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed has found himself in a toxic, dangerous relationship.  What will it take for him to let her go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

Over and over again they go down the same road, and on that road, they go hard. Their love is aggressive, and their hate is even more aggressive. Her kiss is almost as sharp as the sting of her words in his ears when she’s shouting at him for something he did that she didn’t like and his hands are strong against her wrists when he pins her to the wall in the very climax of that brutal fight, and with the flip of a switch they put all their energy into the love they almost hate to feel for each other.

Ed isn’t a fighter. It takes a lot for him to get to the point where he raises his voice, but with her it’s different. She’s the kind of person that can get him going in all the wrong and right ways. Together, they’re like a volcano on the verge of eruption, one tipping point away from scaring away the villagers and leaving the town burning.  
“You made my fucking lip bleed,” he growled, probing it with his tongue just before he pressed his thumb to the spot.

“Yeah well you left a bruise on my hip the last time we fucked,” she shot right back, pulling her blonde hair up into a messy bun.

Ed went to the mirror just above the dresser in their shared bedroom, poking his swollen bloody lip. It was a result of a fire-fueled kiss she brought down on his mouth after a petty little argument that escalated just like all the others. He could see her over his shoulder and though he felt a pit in his stomach at the very sight of her, he couldn’t bring his blue eyes anywhere else. It’d been six months and he didn’t know how. He didn’t know how the two of them lasted as long as they had.

He caught her flirting with someone else a few days back, and as much as he wanted it to be the reason for the end of what they had, or what they didn’t have, he couldn’t bring himself to let her go.

“I don’t know what the fuck we’re doing,” Ed sighed, turning to lean his back against the dresser. He tucked his bitten bottom lip between his teeth, still reaching up to dab at the small wound.

“You know what we’re doing, Ed,” she plopped down against the bed, reaching toward the nightstand to pluck a cigarette from the pack, “don’t be stupid,” she snarled as she shot him a glare, popping the cigarette between her lips and striking a flame from the lighter.

He stayed put for a pause, watching her light up and take a deep drag. She was so enticing to him then and he couldn’t understand why. She was gorgeous, that much he knew was obvious, with her elbow-length blonde hair in waves and caramel streaks running through it, and eyes that matched his, ice cold and bright blue. She had warm inviting features, but it was the way she came across as being someone who didn’t take anything from anyone, and who could practically kill a man with her own manicured fingers that drew him to her in the beginning.

She was sat at a bar the night they met, one leg crossed over the other in a dress colored the same shade as her fierce red lips. The length alone sent his eyes darting to where he knew he shouldn’t be looking, the end of the hem hardly reaching her mid-thigh when she sat. Amongst his friends at the bar they each spat that she was far out of his league, but even so, he trotted over with his heart racing, going over the different scenarios in his head with each step closer he took. With a wink over his shoulder toward his table of friends, he leaned against the bar a few feet away from where she sat, every so often trailing his eyes to her and quickly diverting them when she glanced up. She laughed into her glass at his innocence when she caught him admiring her. 

Without another thought she threw back the last of her drink and stood from the barstool, sending a shocking zing up Ed’s spine when she leaned up against his left side. 

"Follow me," she whispered in his ear, the warmth of her breath making him swallow back his own as he watched her trail off toward the back of the bar. His eyes were fixed on her hips, the alcohol in his bloodstream shutting out every sensible thought from his mind. 

And just like that he hunched up his shoulders toward his friends and followed her until they reached a back exit. He almost turned around once the door closed behind him, but before he could weigh the pros and cons, she grabbed the side of his arm and slammed his back to the brick wall, crashing her lips to his in the same instance.

There were some things Ed didn’t do. There were some things that he kept to himself, but he couldn’t keep his mouth shut about the blonde in the red dress, or the way she slammed him to the wall and hooked her legs around his waist. Ed would admit that one of the stupidest things he’d ever done was have unprotected sex in a dark alleyway with a complete stranger, but for some reason, he didn’t care.

That night, he invited her back to his place and Ed was surprised to see that she was still in his bed the next morning, but part of him was relieved that she was. 

One night turned into three, and before the two of them even realized what they were getting themselves into, they were a couple. The first few months were perfect in Ed’s eyes, but along the way he noticed that she would snap easily at little things and was always on edge. 

It started with the way she would speak to him and degrade him even for petty things like not texting her back as fast as she preferred. They fought like dogs, and even so, they stayed together.

Six months is a long time to stay in a relationship with someone you can’t stand. It was almost as if Ed was forcing himself to stay, and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was afraid of what she would do if he left her, or what he would do if she left him. It scared the hell out of him to be alone, even if the person he was with was an absolute fucking nightmare.

His stomach coiled at the sight of her sat on their bed as if she didn’t have a care in the world, even though he was calling her out for flirting with someone close to him in plain view at one of his family dinners. His eyes trailed up her left leg that was draped over the other, sat on the left side of the bed with her elbow resting against her knee and the lit cigarette neatly propped between her pointer and middle finger.

“I should be the one that’s pissed off, you know,” he spat, finally finding the courage to say it as he pushed away from the dresser enough to straighten up, and maybe to seem a little tougher than she knew he was. Even as angry as she made him, or as vicious as she could get toward him, the only damage he’d ever do was with his words. 

“Please,” she nearly laughed, her head titled back and a plume of smoke spraying from her mouth when she spoke, “you don’t know what you saw,”

He felt an ache in his jaw before he even realized he was craving a cigarette. 

"I saw enough," he growled, recalling her hand on his own cousin’s thigh, and her mouth dangerously close to his ear while they sat together on his parent’s sofa, in front of the entirety of his family and friends.

She shook her head, the tip of the cigarette glowing orange when she inhaled, the smoke seeping from her nostrils.

"You saw what you wanted to see, Ed,” she took another drag and stood from the bed, “it didn’t mean a God damn thing and you know it.”

He felt a fire brewing in his chest. He knew it meant something. He remembered so vividly watching her fingers trail up the denim and land in the same way she would touch him. It took a lot for Ed to stop himself from lunging across the room to separate the two, but he shook it off until later that night when they were behind closed doors.

“Why are you holding onto me if you fucking hate me so much?” he snapped.

She snuffed the cigarette out in the ashtray beside the lamp on the end table, working up a vile string of words behind her pursed lips to spit at him. She went through a list of horrible things she wanted to spew, but before she opened her mouth, she turned on her heel and eyed him up and down, knowing the one thing he couldn’t turn down, and the one thing she could do that would make him forget about their argument temporarily.

With a step closer toward him she ran her left hand up his chest to his shoulder, her other inching toward the band of his jeans while a smile curled over her mouth. It was all too familiar to Ed and he hated when she tried to distract him with her touch. Sometimes he’d give in to her teasing and the fight they were having would turn into a round of rough sex, and other times he despised her too much to let it happen.

“I don’t hate you,” she whispered, angling her mouth up to right beside his, fiddling with his belt buckle.

To her surprise, he took a step back, brushing her hands away and it hit him then how much he hated the feel of her cold hands on his skin.

“Don’t try and turn this into one of your little games,” he said, and without a single pause she came forward, a sly smirk on her mouth as she slid her hand into the front of his jeans. Ed pulled her wrist away and shoved her a bit harder than before, finding that fire fueling within him again.

“I said don’t,” he repeated firmly, but still she pressed her palms to his chest, fighting to meet her lips to his, but he drew back, his cheeks flushed red with anger, and a sudden twinge of fear flooding his stomach. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t want it, Ed,” she spat, and the second her lips met the vein under his jaw, he couldn’t take it anymore. He forcefully yanked her by the wrists and pushed outward until she stumbled back the slightest bit, mouth agape and eyebrows angled into a mix of hurt and disgust.

Ed wiped his nose on the back of his hand, breathing through the anger, and as quickly as he shoved her, she lunged forward with her right arm flailing. It took him by surprise how hard her palm met his cheek, the sound echoing off the walls as she screamed obscenities through gritted teeth.

“How dare you lay your hands on me,” she breathed viciously, and he stood with his eyes glued to hers, his own mouth shaking with anger and fists tightening. Every single thought in his mind was reminding him that underneath the person she was when she was angry, she was still a woman, and Ed couldn’t ever do to her as she had just done to him.

A hard shove against his chest sent him stumbling backward and she let loose again, her balled fists using his gut as a punching bag. Ed used his arms to block the blows, ducking his head down when she whacked the side of his ear.

It was as if time itself stopped. The room fell silent except for the ringing in his left ear and her heaving air into her lungs. Ed stood hunched over, holding back every urge he had to lash out or even raise his voice; he knew the sooner she took out her anger, the sooner she would stop.

“Baby,” she suddenly whined, and Ed carefully lifted his eyes, feeling nothing short of disgust at the very sight of her.

“Get the fuck out,” he spat, and her face went to stone when he straightened up and came forward, his eyebrows angled down as he seethed, “I fucking despise you,” he shouted, his blue eyes darkened with the anger he had bottled up for far too long, “you’ve done nothing but flirt with other guys right in fucking front of me.”

Ed’s eyes darted over her face while he stood before her, but she still stood her ground, swallowing back her heavy breath before leaning up the smallest bit, “guess how many I fucked behind your back,” she shot back coldly.

He shook his head in disgust, his nose scrunched and mouth curled, “I can’t believe I ever fucking loved you.”

She cracked a smile, gently pressing her palms to his chest again, and this time, he didn’t shove her away.

“I can’t believe it took you six months to find out I was fucking your cousin.”


End file.
